Twins of Chrysanthemum and Daffodil
by princessinunekoookami
Summary: The twins led the fight that spun over thousands of years, laying hidden underneath the human eyes. Secrets laid bare. Heroes and Villains find themselves deeper into the hidden aspects of the world.
1. Chapter 1

\- Serbia -

A shadow flits through the snowy terrain, hidden stumps and holes, and trees as the sounds of gunshots echoed in the night from the people chasing her, trying to shoot at her with bullets and darts to slow her down. Some of the bullets got through her body but she managed to dodge the darts. She ran thorugh the snowy terrain, dodging the trees, stumps, holes hidden under the snow, and ice patches.

She came to a stop at the edge of the cliff with the only way down is the icy river. She heard them as they are getting closer and chose to jump into the river, grabbing the rock and shivering from the plunging temperature of the water. She sensed them, looking for her and their auras got angry as they left after presuming she won't survive from the cold.

She popped out of the water, gasping as she felt the loss of body heat and blood loss are affecting her and spoke few words. She slipped into the darkness, not feeling something grabbing her.

* * *

-New Orleans

A icy blue canine came out of nowhere with the injured girl on his back landed on his feet. They are in the land that belong to her mother's side of family covered by spells that repelled humans and anyone with magical or deity bloodline. It has the small mansion, stable for horses, and large area of land devoted to gardening and farming.

The canine went inside the mansion which has mix of Japanese and Chinese style interior which feel not extravagant but homey. He laid her on the bed and look at her injuries. He gathered his magic and pressed his paw on the floor as he dark purple magic circle appeared. A male with short amber hair and dark silver eyes wearing a black T-shirt, jeans, and a doctor's coat appeared with a medical tool box in his left hand. The doctor looked at the injured girl in alarm as he look over her injuries and shivering from hypothermia.

"What the hell happened here?!" The doctor cursed as he take out the tools in the box.

"_That _organization happened, Bai." The canine replied.

Bai's face twitched as he quickly cut off the wet and cold clothes. He start to pull the bullets from the wounds on the left shoulder, right side of stomach, left hip, center of her neck, and right ankle. He applied the salve that can close the wounds up and put the clean clothes on her. Bai put the warm blanket on her and sat down on the chair.

"Tell me, Light." Bai said. "What are orders from Madame Saito?"

"Get training for twins. Wolf and Dog get training as well. Keep on the old fool." Light replied. "So, Madame Saito want the twins to be trained by people that Hotaru and Cathal used to know."

Bai glanced at the sleeping girl and nodded in understanding. He grabbed his box and vanished into thin air. Light looked at the girl and laid down to sleep. Few days later, the girl finally woke up and slowly pushed herself up, wincing from the pain from now-closed wounds. Light came in thorugh the opened door and saw she has woke up at last.

"Hello, Aine." Light spoke, catching her attention.

Aine turned her head to look at her summon. Her aura is tired and worn-out.

"Where am I?" Aine asked.

"New Orleans." Light asked.

"I see. What's your name and I apologize for being rude, what are you? Aine asked.

"Not a problem. I am a IceLight Wolf and weirdly enough, my name is Light." Light said, a flash of irritation in the bright lilac eyes.

Aine tilted her head in agreement and let out a sigh, feeling deep pain in her body. Aine got of the bed and wandered over to the window screen, looking outside with a tired expression.

"Light, Are Ash still in New Orleans?" Aine said.

Light nodded as she sat down on the chair and looked at the moon hanging in the sky.

"I want my brother and uncles to come here and to stay in New Orleans." Aine said.

Light again nodded by her polite request.

"I'm going to see Madame Saito." Light spoke as he vanished.

Aine glanced at the sky, a sad smile flitted across her face and gone in the next.

"Wait for me, I will see all of you soon." Aine said. "So is my brother."


	2. Chapter 2: Recovery

_Few weeks passed_

Aine, now recovered from injuries and hypothermia, was leaning against one of the opened screen doors, looking at the moon. She got up and head to the bedroom to get to sleep. The room is large. In the right side of the corner laid the sunken pit that was made for the bed, the piles of blankets, furs, and pillows piled up in a comfortable manner. The bed is not far from the lattice windows which take up half of one section of the wall. The door on the opposite side of the wall from the bookshelf that leads to the large walk-in closet. There is no bathroom in the room expect the wooden tub is behind the folding screen with a white kirin symbol on the front along with a toilet and sink.

She sank onto the bed and fell asleep. A sound of metal clattering on the floor abruptly woke her up as the daggers materialized in her hands. Her head rapidly looked around for the source of the sound, green eyes glowed red. She looked down to the floor to see it were two Chinese swords called the _jian. _Aine tilted her head in confusion, wondering who the hell dropped the swords here. One is in a scabbard in colors of twilight, dark purple hilt, black guard, red pommel with a twilight-colored tassel, and Chinese characters on scabbard saying ' Hua-Ling'. Other is in a scabbard in an icy blue color, silver hilt, white guard, and a dark silver pommel with a white-pink ombre tassel. The Chinese characters said 'Meilin'.

Her nose twitched as she picked up the familiar scent that she haven't smelled in a long time. Both eyebrows twitched in annoyance in rapid motion causing to lifted her hands to rub the temples as the headache begun to form along with the noise of dying animal coming from her throat.

_Fucking great. Now I have to deal with the major pain in the ass. _Aine whined. _Why me?_

She placed her swords in the subspace. She stepped into the tub, relaxing into the warm water. She pondered over the list of things she was planning to do and let out an annoyed hiss as she rubbed her temples while going through some possibilities. She concluded and muttered few Russian swear words as she got out of the tub, drying herself off.

Aine put on the short sleeve black dress, dark purple leggings, dark gray hoodie with long sleeves, and a sunflower-shaped moonstone crystal hair clip on the right side of the temple. Her hair is tied into a bun with platinum bun holder with a guqin-shaped hairpin with icy blue tassel and a dark silver bell attached to the hairpin. She grabbed her guqin, xiao, and dizi that was on the shelf above the bed. She placed her guqin into the cloth bag and placed xiao and dizi into mini bags attached to the bag. She put on her back, not bothered by the heavy guqin as she left the house.

She teleports herself to the French Quarter to find the bar called _Sanctuary_.


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter!

* * *

Aine appeared in the dark alley with no one around. She left the alley and mingle into the people wandering around the French Quarter, looking for the bar. Several strong presences tingled against her senses as she kept walking in the direction toward the _Sanctuary. _Aine found the bar as the strong presence was overwhelming her as she noticed the bouncer was talking to the man that she was looking for. A tall man with a black with a red stripe and is wearing the all-black clothing along with the sunglasses on his nose. She had finally found him.

She cast the illusion spell to make herself to look like an older female with choppy red hair and pink eyes, wearing the black sleeveless top, red and black plaid shredded skirt with a black studded belt and faux fur wolf pelt, black leggings, black boots, and a leather jacket. Aine walks toward the direction of the bar and went inside as both males picked up the familiar scents that once belonged to their friends which they turned their heads as the door closed behind the red-haired woman's back.

She took a seat at the empty booth and let out an exhale of tiredness. She heard the footsteps and looked up to see it is the female bear Were. Aimee Peiter was taken by the sight of a very young girl sitting alone with the features of the people she knew before.

Black hair tied in a bun. Pale white skin that held a tinge of grey. Dull green eyes with shadow bags underneath. She glanced at the white bag and smelled the wood wafting from the bag. She could see there is an illusion over the young form.

"Hello, what can I get for you?" Aimee asked as she gave the young girl the menu.

She took it and browse through the menu which she finally picked out what she wants. Aine looks up to the woman and wore a warm smile.

"Could I get a bowl of gumbo, cajun fries, fried scoobies, and a medium Dr. Pepper?" Aine replied. "As for the dessert, I would like to have a triple chocolate layer cake and Papa Bear's Cookies."

She hands back the menu to Aimee which she accepted after writing down the orders on the notepad. Aimee left and Aine stared at people as she felt the approaching presence of the same man. The man looked at her, surprised to see his friends' features on the girl who had used a clever illusion to make herself look older.

Aine looks at him over her black glasses, green eyes shone with odd glint. She made a hand gesture for him to sit down which he took the cue to sit down the empty seat. Ash wondered what he should say as he looked at Aine in the eyes. She looked at him as she spoke softly in Ancient Greek.

"Hello, can I help you?" Aine asked.

"What's your name?" Ash asked.

"Aine D. Potter-Evans" Aine replied. "three-times great-granddaughter of Hotaru and Cathal."

Ash gave her a look.

"Are you supposed to be with your parents?" Ash asked in a confused tone.

Aine's face twitched in a mix of anger and shock.

"You don't know what happened in England several years ago?" Aine asked. "Oh boy, I'd rather have a conversation in private. I don't want nosy people overhearing something they shouldn't have but first I got to eat."

Ash nodded as Aimee shows up with her orders and set it down on the table. Aine thanked Aimee and ate the food and drank her soda. She wiped her mouth with a napkin and got up to pay for the food to the woman. Ash and Aine head to the house that belongs to Cathal and Hotaru. She holds out her hand which Ash took it. The barrier doesn't allow anyone in unless someone with Evans blood holds someone's hand to let them through.

Ash and Aine walk through the barrier and went up to the front of the house. She opens the door to let Ash come in. Ash followed her to the living room which has the large TV that set in one section of the wall, two couches next to the sliding doors, piles of pillows that you can sit comfortably and sleep on, and low table sitting between the pillows. Ash sat down and found it is very comfortable as it looks and Aine sat on the other one.

"You want to know what happened, right?" Aine asked which Ash nodded.

"Before my brother and I was born, there was a prophecy which I might or might not sure be real or fake," Aine spoke softly. "I was told by my wolf summon about what happened which pisses me off."

Light was rather blunt about why she ends up in the care of her relatives which Light knew for a fact her parents had heard about the prophecy and went into all kinds of precautions including writing the will and never trusted Peter since Lily was quick to figure it out his animagus form is very odd and knew it at a moment that Peter is a traitor.

"You know there were terrorist attacks for a few years in England?" Aine asked.

Ash nodded in a confused manner.

"It was a civil war between the Light and Dark sides." Aine's lips curled up in disgust. "The person leading is Albus Dumbledore. He was the one who doesn't let the fighters use the deadly spells to put down the mad dogs because he wants second chances for them. But he won't hesitate to leave us to the magic-hating relatives of ours so we grow up humble and knowing nothing of our family heritage. He wants his weapons so he has us do his dirty work."

Ash growled but stopped growling as Aine used her grandmother's infamous glare that said "Please hold on your testosterone and vent somewhere else later.'.

"I'm not done yet," Aine spoke gently. "If you want to vent your anger now. You can go to the backyard. There are failed art projects that have the repairable charm so you can break again and again. Also, the backyard has the silencing and unnoticeable wards to prevent anyone to hear and see anything. I can wait here until you're done."

Ash nodded and followed the direction to where Aine pointed her index finger to. Aine let out an angry growl at the old fool who nearly ruined her brother's and her lives.

"Kin," Aine called.

A clicking sound appeared as the Saluki/Greyhead/Irish Wolfhound mix appeared. The canine has the body of Saluki and Greyhound, height of Irish Wolfhound, cream coat color, bright blue eyes, ears of Saluki, the tail of Greyhound, and loose black martingale collar around the neck. The unique thing about that is the dog has a gold skeleton covering from the head to tail.

"Yes," Kin spoke.

"Please tell my grandmother I would like to have my old belongings back as soon as possible," Aine replied. "Also please tell her to send someone who can teach me how to be heiress of my family and being an omega as well."

Kin nodded. The golden skull covered the upper half of his face glinted faintly from the candle holder on the walls. Kin vanished in a swirl of gold lights. She heard the door slid open to show Ash now has calm down.

Aine spoke the rest of the story about the Dark Faction led by Voldemort and Neutral Faction led by Lady Zabini. She told Ash about a few events happen in her life. Ash's face went through the emotions while she was telling the details of her life. She was done with explaining as the wall clock chimed at 5 am.

"It looks like we're done for today, Ash," Aine said as she got up off the couch.

Ash nodded as he left the house, Aine watching him leave. Aine turned around to glance at the wall of pictures and let out a grumble. She grabbed the piece of paper and wrote down the list of what she needs to do.


End file.
